


confession

by iorikus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, SORRY FOR ANY CANON INACCURACIES, anyway. stan the oddballs, i haven't actually read all the stories with them so i probably got Something wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iorikus/pseuds/iorikus
Summary: "Tenshouin has.. invited me to join fine,"





	confession

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA alright so this is something that's been sitting in my evernote for a little over 2 months and my friends said i should post it so. *poses*  
> sorry again for any possible inaccuracies -- this was just a personal headcanon sorta thing, but i haven't actually read enough of the stories to know if it contradicts canon at all. i'm a fake fan ごめんなさい

"Tenshouin has.. invited me to join fine,"

Wataru faced his Oddballs with grim conviction as the words hung heavy in the air between them. He fixed his eyes on a stray nail in the wall, unable to bring himself to meet their eyes just yet.

"..You turned him down, right NII-SAN?" Natsume finally asked, voice unsteady, unsure.

They were silent for several beats before Wataru finally shook his head. It was the slightest movement, barely detectable, but the wave of shock it sent through the other four teens could have made a mountain quake.

Shu looked ready to speak up, opening his mouth in what was likely an attempt to curse Wataru's name, only stopped when Rei held a finger to his mouth in warning.

"Why?" Rei started after another second of silence. "Why join the enemy after he crushed us so thoroughly? Have you no sense of pride?"

Wataru smiled wryly at that. _No, I truly don't,_ he thought, though he didn't dare voice it aloud. It would only be rubbing salt in the wound.

"Truth be told, he had a proposition for me," Wataru started, finally looking up at the faces of his dear Oddballs for the first time since the conversation began. He saw Kanata shifting nervously. Shu's angry glare at the floor between them. Rei's carefully neutral appearance. The most heartbreaking, however, was the open and unabashed hurt that plagued Natsume's expression.

Wataru swallowed once before continuing, "He.. promised me that, if I joined him, he wouldn't touch any of you ever again."

Wataru bowed solemnly as the silence grew thicker, his untied hair falling forward like a curtain.

"I only hope that you all will be able to forgive me one day. I couldn't bear to turn such an offer down. I'm sorry."

When he looked up again, he was stunned to see everyone's expressions had melted into ones of quiet surprise. The shocked silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity.

Natsume was the first to break the trance, suddenly rushing forward to throw his arms around Wataru's waist, face buried against his chest. Wataru froze for a moment, startled. He looked up at the others, a question on the tip of his tongue.

The other three were smiling fondly at the display, and Rei stepped forward to lay a gentle hand on Wataru's shoulder. Wataru found himself deflating at the gesture, finally winding his arms around Natsume and pressing a kiss to the top of the younger's head. They stayed like that for several minutes, Wataru gently rocking them side to side as he rubbed soothing circles into Natsume's back.

"You 'know'," Kanata started, finally breaking the silence once more, "I 'wish' Wataru had 'started' with that." His smile was cheerful as he swayed slightly, obviously delighted by this development.

"Ah.. so you are not still upset with me?" Wataru inquired, a bit puzzled.

Shu sniffed in contempt. "We're surely not happy about it but.. I suppose it wouldn't be right of us to fault you when you are doing it for our sakes."

Wataru felt tears spring to his eyes at that, and he buried his face against Natsume's hair in an attempt to hide it. He heard Rei chuckle softly.

"Thank you, for believing in me," Wataru murmured, not daring to look up in case the wetness in his eyes decided to spill over.

"Thank you, for confiding in us," Rei countered, fondness in his voice.

They all stayed like that for a while, a comfortable silence settling over the group of eccentrics. After a few minutes, Wataru sighed, pulling his face away from red and white hair to look at his other dear friends.

"I wish that things could have ended differently," he started, "but I am grateful that you all have chosen to stay with me regardless. To be honest, I was.. expecting you to hate me."

Natsume finally spoke up for the first time in several minutes.

"I don't think there's anything you could do to make us truly hate you, NII-SAN."

**Author's Note:**

> i still don't know how to properly end my drabbles but that's nothing new www  
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
